


Written Expectations

by King_Oj



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anger, Anger Management, Depressed Keith (Voltron), Diary/Journal, Drabble, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Other, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, Writing, carelessness, hints of sheith, ready for death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Oj/pseuds/King_Oj
Summary: It had been 27 days since Shiro had gone missing and Keith couldn't take it anymore. He had to do something, even if he died in the process.





	Written Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been a while! I'm really busy with exams and school but feel free to leave ideas in the comments because it would really help!  
> Hope you like this short one :)

Written Expectations

_Day 27_

_Hey, it’s me again, Keith. The most of a month has gone by since Shiro went missing, I don’t know how long I can take this. Pidge said logging in this dumb book would help me vent my feelings but it’s not enough, I need him back. Piloting Black is too tough and I’ve lost all faith in myself. I need to go find him, I have to. I guess that’s my plan for tomorrow, I’ll sneak into the kitchen, grab some food goo, my knife and leave. No one will even know I left, even if I don’t come back it’s probably for the better anywa-_

“Oiii mullet boy dinner’s ready!” Lance shouted through Keith’s door as he slammed the journal shut and hid it under his bed.   
“I’m coming just give me a break already, jeez.” Keith said angrily as he heard Lance strolling off to the food hall. The raven-haired man got up and began to sluggishly make his way to where the rest of the paladins would be waiting. He had considered skipping dinner but Coran would never let that slide for a second day running, especially when it was his turn to cook. Keith opened the doors to see his fellow Paladins, Coran and Allura sat around the long, futuristic looking table- the head of the table was empty, just like the last 27 days. Keith’s spot was next to that empty seat, with Lance on his right. He slumped into the chair and stared at his plate.  
  
“What’s made you so late this time, Leader?” Lance said, playfully. Pidge shot a stare as those words left his mouth, Lance felt it burn right through him as he realised- he fucked up. This was not what Keith needed right now, another load on his shoulder, his fist clenching his Altean fork in anger. _Keep it in Keith, if you lose your shit again I’m gonna kill you, do your fucking job and lead. Leader._ The sound of his own conscience and Shiro’s angry voice merged into one as he tried not to break down in front of everyone. Instead of lashing out,Keith chewed aggressively on his green “bacon”, modified from food goo. He knew this was only going to be a temporary fix, the male made a mental note to visit the arena after dinner. Pidge already knew the thoughts running through Keith’s head, he was stressed, depressed, constantly thinking of Shiro.

After everyone had finished, they got up and went to continue with their various activities, Hunk was helping Coran engineer some parts in the healing pods, Lance really had nothing to do so he took to hijacking one of the cleaning bots and racing it around with an RC. Pidge waited around until she saw Keith heading to the training arena, he walked in, removed his jacket and began selecting his level. Pidge watched from around a wall, _level 54._ The lights flickered as Keith entered his paladin code into the control panel. As Keith readied himself, the lights flickered again and the hologram Galra that were spawning kept glitching and disappearing.

 _Fucking Hell, how glitchy can this get_ , Keith thought to himself as he kicked the hologram in front of him. At that moment it began to change form, faces, it flickered in and out of a humanoid figure. It switched from alien to human multiple times, pixelated and wrong. It had the same height as Shiro, its arms were even the same along with the torso and legs. Keith, trembling with his blade pointing at the hologram, focused on the face. The eyes, the nose, from an alien race to human, over and over. Keith didn’t know what he was seeing, those were the eyes of Shiro, the lips, the nose, the soft skin, the strong jaw.

“Shiro… why.. I need to free you.” Keith said as he shook, hoping that stabbing the glitch would bring his leader back, he was willing to try anything. He raised his arm, stabbed the hologram, still pixelating and twitching- lifeless. Keith screamed into silence. The hologram shattered to pieces as Keith buckled over onto the ground, trying to grab the glitch in the hopes of there being something left of Shiro.

“Keith!” Pidge shouted as she ran over to the broken man. She knelt beside him, not really knowing what to do, or what she’d witnessed. Keith sat up, tears flooding his face.  
“I need to go. I need to find Shiro- even if I die I want to die trying. I don’t care anymore Pidge, I don’t care about anything, I can’t. I wake up every morning imagining what he might be facing, he might not even be alive fucking hell I’m already too late. Pidge, let me go.” The young paladin was speechless, she didn’t know what to do. She was never good with dealing with other people, or helping them but she was willing to try.   
“You need to stay Keith, you are our lea—”  
“DON’T CALL ME THAT.” Keith yelled as he got up and ran all the way back to his room, leaving Pidge and his jacket at the arena. The man was angry, sad- to an unbearable point. He felt as if he had nowhere else to run, no corners to turn, he was in space a million miles away goddammit. His home, those memories are slowly escaping him, who the hell is he? Keith burst open the door to his room, pulled out his journal and ripped out a page. Picking up the nearest writing utensil he began to scrawl angrily, carving letters into the paper.

_Hey,_

_Whoever reads this is probably too late, I headed out. Going off for a light jog in zero gravity to the nearest Galra base. If I don’t get back within the next week, assume me dead. I need to find Shiro, I don’t care about how dangerous this is, I am not important. He’s been gone too long and he should be here with us. With my luck he’s already dead, if so, I’ll join him. I don’t even care, I’m replaceable- Shiro is not. He is our leader, my rock, my only reason to live at this given time. There’s probably a paladin factory somewhere just get a new Keith and you’ll be good to go. I’ll leave Black here, you need her more than I do. Gotta go, also play Hikaru Nara at my funeral, it’s Shiro’s favourite song._

_Bye, thanks._


End file.
